A Present Hanyou
by Fluffy Hatsukoi
Summary: What happens when a modern girl finds her way into Sengoku Jidai? What hwppens when she finds her way into Sengoku Jidai as a hanyou? Find out in this comical story about Fluffy Hatsukoi, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and of course, the freaky miko, K


Present Hanyou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ooohhh! Look at this!" Said a young girl while bending down to get a closer look at her finding. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes; she wore a green bucket hat. "Isn't it pretty?" The girl looked up, searching for her friend. She slid the small object into her pocket. "I could have sworn Kitty was here a minute ago..." The girl looked around wildly for Kitty. "Kitty?" As she said this she spotted Kitty up in a tree. She was asleep. The young girl put her long hair in a ponytail and started climbing the tree. When she got to the branch that Kitty was resting on, she got close to her ear and shouted, "HEAR KITTY, KITTY, KITTY!" Kitty's eyes shot open as she fell off the branch. Luckily she was fast enough to grab hold of the branch before she fell to the ground. "What the hell?!" Kitty said as she tightened her grip on the branch. "Fluffy you moron!" "Sorry Kitty but you had to get up." "And why is that?" "So I could show you what I found." "Just leave me alone Fluffy. Go and run around other peoples property or something" Fluffy sighed, but she decided that it was not smart to pick a fight with Kitty. She went looking for other objects resembling the one she found. "There has to be more. The one I found was just a shard..." As she looked for other shards she had not noticed where she was going and walked right into some sort of shrine. There she found a deep well. "There's bound to be something down there." She said as she looked down into the darkness. She sat on the edge then lowered herself down. But, then she realized that after the top there was nothing to hold onto, and she fell. "Oooff!" She looked up. But now there was sun streaming down in the well. "Well this is odd." The well seemed shallower now so she pulled herself up. Once she got up she noticed her surroundings had changed. She was now standing in the middle of a sun-filled forest.  
  
"Holy crap." She said. "Where am I?" She took off her hat and scratched the top of her head. "AAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!" She felt the top of her head again. "Oh my God. I have-DOG EARS! Oh my God! I have a TAIL!" She put her hat back on and started wandering around the forest. "I have to find someone. I have to know what I am."  
  
Fluffy walked for hours before seeing someone: he was tall with golden eyes and long silver hair. He was wearing bright red clothes and had a sword at his side. Fluffy noticed something about him that made her feel a lot better: He had ears too. "Hey! Hey you! You in the red!" She called hoping to get his attention. He looked over while unsheathing his sword. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Fluffy emerged from behind the trees. "Are you the one who called me?" He asked. "Yes I am." She replied. "Well, what do you want?" "I wanted to know about your ears." His expression changed dramatically. Now he wore an expression of total curiosity. "What about them?" She took off her hat and showed him her ears and tail. "I don't know why I have them." Just then five other people came from around the bend. "Oh my." Said a kuro haired girl. Fluffy turned around and saw a young black-haired girl wearing a sailor uniform, a tall monk who also had black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail, a tall young girl with her also black hair pulled into a very loose ponytail, a small child with bright red hair pulled into a ponytail that was held with a big blue bow ('another ear kid?' Fluffy thought to herself) fox ears and a fox tail, and a tiny cat with two tails. "My God." Said Fluffy. "Where am I?!" The girl in the sailor outfit answered, "You are in Sengoku Jidai, and by the looks of it you are not even from this time period." Fluffy had been wearing a loose, teal t-shirt with bright orange pants. "Oh." Fluffy blushed a bit. "I am Kagome, this is Sango," she said pointing to the tall girl, "this is Miroku," Kagome said pointing to the monk, "this is Shipou," she said pointing to the small child, "and this is Inuyasha." She said pointing to the silver-haired man. "And by the looks of your group Inuyasha is the strong one?" "Yup." Said Shippou. "My name's Fluffy Hatsukoi. I just fell into a well in some sort of shrine, climbed out and I was in the middle of a forest and had ears and a tail and walked for hours until I saw Inuyasha. You can't blame me for being a little upset now can you?" For some reason everyone turned to Kagome, she had the oddest expression of surprise on her face. "What?" asked Fluffy. "It's just weird, that's all. Did you know that Kagome got here the same way?" Fluffy shook her head, but as she did so she thought of something. "Well if you got here the same way then you can tell me what happened!" she exclaimed. "Well we figured that it was the magic of the Shikon no Tama, the sacred jewel." Said Kagome. "Well I did find something before I fell down the well: does this count?" she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a shard of glowing jewel. "How did a shard of the Shikon no Tama get to the future?" asked Miroku. Once again everyone turned to Kagome. "What? I didn't take it there!" Kagome told the group. "Someone must have brought it there..." said Miroku as his voice trailed off. "What if-a demon?" "I did see a lot of weird people just a little bit before I came here: there was one with red eyes long earrings and a bun." Kagome gasped, "Kagura!" Fluffy stared at her, "Kagura? Who the hell's Kagura? And how can it be someone from this time that you know?" She stared at them all in silence, none of them seemed to acknowledge the fact that she was talking to them. She stared, particularly at the other hanyou, he seemed to be thinking.Thinking? Him? No way.  
Fluffy gave up looking for an answer after a few minutes of awkward silence. It was dark by now and it seemed to be about ten o'clock. "Alright, I think I'll go to sleep now. Is anyone else coming?" she asked the group. "Oh my, I didn't realize what time it was." Kagome said abruptly. "I think I'll come too. Sango-chan, are you coming?" she asked Sango. "Sure, why not?" replied Sango. "Oh thanks girls." Miroku said softly and sarcastically to himself. "You are not coming, boys. We're going to find a secluded part of the clearing ahead and you're not welcome to join us." Sango said to the two. Miroku seemed revolted by this comment, Inuyasha seemed to ignore it, and apparently he didn't give a damn.  
  
When the girls awoke the next day they found the guys still in the same place as the night before. The only different thing was that they were both in extremely odd positions: Miroku was almost kneeling against the tree, his face smashed against it, and Inuyasha appeared to have fallen out of one of the trees while sleeping. He was at the trunk of the tree with his feet in the air. The girls stood there amazed at what they saw, "What do you think they were doing?" Kagome asked Sango. "I don't think I want to know." She answered. Fluffy poked the monk at the tree stump. "He's a freak isn't he?" she asked. "Yeah." They both said simultaneously. "Hey, where's the kitsune?" Fluffy asked the others yet again. They seemed to just realize that Shippou was missing. They looked all around the trees that they had been resting near last night. They couldn't find him. Finally Fluffy found him wedged in between two branches. "I doubt he got in there himself, I bet Inuyasha got fed up with his constant talking." The girls giggled softly. Just then they heard a low grunting noise, Miroku was awake. He picked his head up, the imprint of the tree's bark reddening on his face, "Hello girls." He grinned at them. The girls burst out laughing at the monk's reaction. "What?" he asked, unaware of the mark on his face. Inuyasha woke up to the noise of hysterical girls. "Shut the hell up would ya?!" he shouted at them. They immediately fell silent. Kagome looked towards the branches that Shippou was struggling in after he woke to Inuyasha yelling. "YIKES! What happened? All I remember is falling asleep with my head crushed." Shippou yelled as he found himself awake and in pain. "Well basically, that's all that happened to you." Fluffy answered. "She seems odd." Sango whispered to Kagome. "I know I thought the same." Kagome whispered back. 


End file.
